finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Феникс (призыв)
Феникс - регулярное призываемое существо в [[Final Fantasy (серия)|серии Final Fantasy]]. В отличи от многих других призываемых существ часто выступает в качестве сюжетного элемента. Будучи призванным как правило воскрешает погибших членов партии. Ассоциируется со стихией Огня. Способность Феникса называется "Пламя возрождения". Его пух также способен воскрешать павших, но не имеет стихийной составляющей. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Феникс впервые появляется в качестве призываемого существа. Получить его можно на вершине башни Феникса, где Ленна переживает флешбэк, где решает стоит ли отрезать язык Хирю, ради спасения ее матери. Не зависимо от ее решения партия получает Феникса - призываемое существо 5 уровня. Призыв Феникса стоит 99 ОМ. Он наносит огненный урон всем противникам и воскрешает погибших членов партии с полным количеством очков здоровья и маны. FFV Phoenix.png|Феникс (SNES). Final Fantasy VI Феникс - эспер, которого партия получается в Пещере Феникса в Мире Руин. Его атака "Пламя возрождения" ("Дающий жизнь" в оригинальной версии) воскрешает всю партию с 1/4 от максимального количества ОЗ. Стоимость призыва 110 ОМ. Он обучает Raise (х10), Arise (х2), Reraise (х1) и Огонь-3 (х3). Final Fantasy VII :Анимацию призыва смотри здесь. Призыв Феникса стоит 180 ОМ. Его атака "Огонь Феникса" наносит огненный урон всем противникам и воскрешает всех погибших членов партии с полным количеством ОЗ. Если член партии погибает из-за последней атаки врага (например "Смерть ур.4" Гаргульи), а Феникс совмещен с Материей последней атаки, он не сможет выбрать противника целью, заклинание не сработает, и погибшие члены партии воскрешены не будут. Магическая мощь Феникса равна 3,75 х базовый магический урон. Материю Феникса можно получить в Форте Кондор, если Сид и партия защищают Огромную Материю, хранящуюся там от Шинры. Если они делают это, кондор, сидящий на вершине форта, умрет, а его птенец вылупится. Во время смерти кондора можно увидеть огненные крылья Феникса, а позже на полу рядом с гнездом можно найти Материю Феникса. Если Материи Феникса не будет в инвентаре партии после Рейда на Мидгар, ее можно будет выкопать в Костяной деревне. В деревне можно получить некоторые пропущенные ранее предметы, но маловероятно, что к этому моменту игрок не получит Материю Феникса; если он проигрывает бой с боссом во время миссии по защите Огромной Матери в Форте Кондор, это не станет Концом игры, но форт станет недоступным до конца игры. Игрок может выполнить миссию в форте Кондор, на время оставить Материю Феникса, которая появляется там, на месте и подобрать ее получив еще одну в Костяной деревне. Таким образом она становится единственной обычной Материей призыва (кроме Мастера Призыва), две "новых" копии которой может получить игрок. Phoenix FFVII.jpg|Феникс во время "Пламени Феникса". Phoenix concept.png|Раскадровка "Пламени возрождения". Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- :Анимацию призыва смотри здесь. Феникса можно добавить в Digital Mind Wave получив его Материю в ходе выполнения побочного задания "Семь чудес Нибельхейма". Атака Феникса "Пламя возрождения" накладывает на Зака статус "Воскрешение" (как и Пух Феникса). В таблице ниже указана зависимость мощи DMW от его уровня: VIICC Phoenix.jpg|Феникс в игре. Final Fantasy VIII Феникс - полу-Страж, призвать которого в бою можно использовав Крыло Феникса. После первого призыва он будет случайным образом появляться в сражениях, где погибают все члены партии, чтобы спасти их. Его "Пламя возрождения" наносит всем противникам огненный урон и воскрешает погибших членов партии с 12,5% от их максимума ОЗ. Карту Тройной триады "Феникс" можно выиграть у помощника в президентском дворце Эстар-сити как часть побочного задания "Королева карт". Final Fantasy IX Феникс - эйдолон, призывать которого может Эйко. Разучить его призыв можно за 40 очков способностей, экипировав крыло Феникса. Его "пламя возрождения" наносит огненный урон всем противникам и воскрешает павших членов партии, восстанавливая из здоровья следующим образом: :Восстановленные ОЗ = (Сила духа цели + 30) * Max ОЗ цели) / 100[https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Гид по механикам боя от Rebirth Flame (англ.)] опубликовано на GameFAQs Если была экипирована "Концентрация", восстанавливается удвоенное количество ОЗ. Феникс появляется случайным образом, если Эйко входит в партию и все члены партии погибают. Вероятность пропорциональна количеству Крыльев Феникса в инвентаре партии. Вероятность вычисляется по следующей формуле: :Вероятность = (кол-во Крыльев Феникса/256) * 100% Поскольку максимальное количество предметов (в том числе Крыльев Феникса) в инвентаре 99, максимальная вероятность случайного появления Феникса: :Вероятность = 99/256 * 100% = 38,671875% = 38,7% Когда Феникс появляется автоматически, чтобы спасти партию, используется иная анимация призыва, сам Феникс не наносит урон противникам и не тратит ОМ. За первый обычный призыв Феникса в мобильной и Steam версиях игры игрок получает достижение "Восстать из пепла" (Rise from the Ashes). За автоматический призыв на грани гибели дается достижение "Я все равно восстану" (I Still Rise). Phoenix-Rebirth-Flame-FFIX.png|Анимация призыва Феникса. FFIX Rebirth Flame.png|Пламя возрождения. FFIX Rebirth Flame 2.png|Автоматическое Пламя возрождения. ''Final Fantasy XI Форма Феникс - одного из пяти земных Аватаров - сильно отличается от других аваторов, встреченных искателем приключений. До начала событий ''Final Fantasy XI физическое тело Феникс было уничтожено, и в настоящее время ее дух обитает в пылающей катане, которой вооружен самурай по имени Тензен. Возродиться Феникс сможет лишь когда меч, в котором заключена ее душа, прольет реки крови. В главе Chains of Promathia Феникс сливается с Сел'теусом, который помогает искателю приключений в сражении с Проматией. В Final Fantasy XI: Rhapsodies of Vana'diel дух Феникс вселяется в Ироху и усиливает ее, что позволяет ей переродиться. В силу особенного положения Феникс, игроки призывать ее не могут. FFXI Phoenix with Iroha.png|Феникс появляется во время одного из особых приемов Ирохи. ''Final Fantasy XIV Во время сражения с Бахамутом в Седьмую темную эру Луисуа Левейёр был превращен в праймала возрождения - Феникса. Несмотря на то, что ему удалось на время остановить дракона, Бахамут подчинил его и заставил попытаться воскресить Бахамута в ответ на преступления Аллаганской империи в Мерасидии. Воин Света выступает против него на главной палубе IC-06 в Последнем кольце Бахамута, и после того, как Луисуа терпит поражение в форме Феникса, он освобождается от контроля Бахамута. В ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Призыватели достигшие 72 уровня могут войти в Транс огненной птицы. Он становится доступным после призыва Деми-Бахамута и заменяет заклинания Ruin III (разрушение-3) и Outburst (Выброс) более мощными Fountain of Fire (Огненный фонтан) и Brand of Purgatory (Знак Чистилища) соответственно. После достижения 80 уровня Призыватели могут призывать Деми-Феникса, который будет сражаться рядом с ними, наделяя партию статусным эффектом "Вечный полет", постепенно восстанавливающим здоровье. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Феникс - одно из восьми существ, которых может призвать Призыватель. Он оживит павшего юнита, немедленно и со 100% точностью убьет всю нежить в зоне поражения. Зона поражения составляет два пункта по прямой и один пункт по диагонали от точки активации. Изучить этот призыв можно через посох Нирвана. Стоимость изучения 300 ОС, стоимость применения - 24 ОМ. Это атака стихии Святости, которую также можно украсть благодаря способности "Кража". Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Феникс - одно из призываемых существ Призывателя. Он воскрешает павших членов партии с полным здоровьем и исцеляет всех юнитов в обширной зоне. Из-за изменений в системе гибели по сравнению с ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Феникс воскрешает всех павших союзников, а не выбранных. Его призыв изучается с помощью посоха Нирвана, который обучает также заклинанию Белой магии "Восстань" (Arise) со сходным эффектом(но без исцеления). У Феникса дальность действия 4, стоимость изучения 450 ОС и стоимость призыва 45 ОМ. Phoenix has a range of 4, costs 450 AP to learn and 45 MP to summon. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Феникс, также как Тайфун и Пандемона, рассматривался на роль Эйдолона. Но от этой идеи отказались. В его дизайне были использованы шестеренки, поскольку механизмы отличительная черта Ориенса. В Багряной птице Рубрума воплощены многие черты Феникса. Способность Феникса к воскрешению демонстрируется в дополнительном финале, внесенном в HD remake версию. FFT0 Phoenix Concept Art.png|Изображение. Phoenixtype-0.jpg|Незаконченный рендер. Crystal Defenders Призвать Феникса можно только в "Crystal Defenders W1" за пять кристаллов. Призванный Феникс увеличивает силу и дальность атаки всех юнитов игрока в текущей волне. Final Fantasy Dimensions Феникс - эйдолон среднего уровня, седьмое получаемое призываемое существо. Получить его можно в роще Анимы после победы над Завоевателем. Бенну - дух, который отныне будет жить вечно благодаря сочувствию партии, - наделяет ее силой Феникса. Это призываемое существо 4 уровня, которое наносит огненный урон всем противникам и воскрешает погибших членов партии. Его призыв стоит 99 ОМ. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Феникс - эйдолон стихии Огня, экипировать которого может Вриг. Он обучает способностям "Души дракона" (Dragon Soul), которые позволяют Вригу воскрешать всю партию. Особая атака Феникса - "Пламя возрождения" наносит значительный огненный урон всем противникам и воскрешает всех павших членов партии. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Феникс - призываемое существо, чья способность "Пламя возрождения" на короткое время защищает Прорывы Доблести призывателя: если он претерпит Прорыв доблести, пока действует способность Феникса, его очки доблести будут полностью восстановлены. Как и большинство других призываемых существ, призвать Феникса можно двумя способами: автоматически (используется его изображение из Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''), когда количество очков доблести игрока снижается более, чем наполовину, и вручную (используется изображение из ''Final Fantasy VIII). Автоматический призыв можно получить на третьем этапе Destiny Odyssey III, ручной призыв - на втором. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Феникс возвращается с теми же функциями, как и в первой ''Dissidia. Автоматический призыв можно найти в "Главе 09: Охота за сокровищем" Сценария 013. Ручной призыв можно купить в некоторых магазинах Мугла за 30 KP. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Феникс - одно из трех новых призываемых существ. Ее внешность основана на его облике из ''Final Fantasy VIII. Призвать ее могут только некоторые избранные персонажи. She is summoned by a select few characters. Ее фирменная атака "Пламя возрождения" наносит средний урон всем противникам на этапе мелодии, в то же время восстанавливая 12,5% шкалы ОЗ членов партии. Таким образом Феникс является единственным призываемым существом исцеляющим партию. Призвать Феникс могут только: *''Final Fantasy II'' - Минву *''Final Fantasy IV'' - Роза *''Final Fantasy V'' - Ленна *''Final Fantasy VI'' - Локк *''Final Fantasy IX'' - Эйко *''Final Fantasy X'' - Аурон *''Final Fantasy XII'' - Эш *''Final Fantasy XIV'' - Альфино Левейёр *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' - Космос *''Chocobo's Dungeon'' - Чокобо Персонажи, способные призывать Феникс, были каким-либо образом связаны с ней в их собственных играх. Например Лок пытался воскресить свою возлюбленную Рейчел, а дед Альфино Луисуа был превращен в Феникса. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Phoenix Icon.png|Иконка. PFF Phoenix Sprite.png|Спрайт. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Phoenix - Eiko Legend SR.png|SR Legend. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Phoenix Artwork.png|Феникс (★1). FFBE Phoenix Artwork 2.png|Феникс (★2). FFBE Phoenix Portrait.png|Портрет Феникса (★1). FFBE Phoenix Portrait 2.png|Портрет Феникса (★2). ''Mobius Final Fantasy Феникс появляется в качестве карты способностей. Mobius Phoenix.png|Карта способностей Феникса. Mobius - Phoenix FFVII R3 Ability Card.png|Карта FFVII. MFF Phoenix FFVIII.jpg|Карта FFVIII. ''World of Final Fantasy Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Призвать Феникса можно воспользовавшись предметом Камень Феникса, который вызывает "Огонь реинкарнации" - атаку стихии Огня, обладающую и воскрешающим эффектом. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Предмет Перо Феникса призывает Феникса, который перенесет игрока из подземелья пред тем, как для него настанет Конец игры. Перо Феникса можно получить как и остальные перья: сломав коготь или седло. Феникса можно получить от высокоуровневых когтей и седел. Камень Феникса - вырезанный из игры предмет, который действует также как Перо Феникса. Несмотря на то, что этот предмет в игре не используется, он будет работать, если игрок получит его искусственно. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Феникс - карта стихии Огня. Карты Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Феникс появляется в качестве хранителя Кристалла Огня, и сражение с ним происходит в конце Первого подземелья хранителей. После боя игрок получает Магицит Феникса. Призванный Феникс использует способность "Пламя возрождения" и заклинания "Воскрешение" (Raise) и "Лечение-3 (Curaga) на Чокобо. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Феникс появляется несколько раз в качестве призываемого существа. Тристишие Зарядов Соила (Соил - нечто подобное цветным пулям для Магана, используемые для призыва), необходимое для призыва Феникса звучит следующим образом: *Источник всего, материнский черный! *Сжигая все до пепла, огненный красный! *Критическая точка всего, пылающий золотой! За чем следует восклицание: "Жги! Призываемое существо! Феникс!" В английской версии эта последовательность была изменена на: *Источник всего, материнский черный! *Жар, что опалит все сущее, огненный красный! *Критическая точка всех вещей, пылающий золотой! За чем следует восклицание: "Сгорай! Я призываю тебя! Гига-Феникс!" Позднее Феникс улучшается до Гига-Феникса. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Воплощение Феникса из ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' появляется на карте. 4-014U.jpg|Карта. Появления вне серии ''Final Fantasy Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Феникса можно найти на 21 этаже Забытого подземелья. Он служит финальным боссом сюжетного режима. Трофеем за победу над ним становится Пух Феникса. ''Fortune Street Феникс - карта удачи в ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Способность карты: Случайным образом выбирает улицу и повышает рыночную стоимость акций на 10%. ''Lord of Vermilion Феникс появляется в качестве призываемого персонажа. Товары по мотивам Фигурка Феникса из ''Final Fantasy IX входит в серию Final Fantasy Master Creatures. Фигурка Феникса из Final Fantasy VIII появилась в серии Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 5, где была представлена в трех вариантах: прозрачном, металлическом и в полном цвете. Phoenix-Master-Creatures-Vol3.jpg|Феникс в Final Fantasy Master Creatures Vol 3. Phoenix-Final-Fantasy-Creatures-Vol5.png|Феникс в Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 5. Этимология Феникс (греч. φοῖνιξ, лат. phoenix) — мифологическая долгоживущая птица, возрождающаяся после гибели. В древнеегипетской культуре, где называлась бенну, и античной — связана с поклонением Солнцу. По распространённой версии мифа, предвидя свою смерть, феникс сжигает себя, после чего появляется вновь из огня или возникает из пепла. По другой версии мифа легендарная птица просто умирает, разлагается и лишь потом возрождается вновь. В некоторых текстах говорится, что до перерождения феникс может прожить 1400 лет. Примечания en:Phoenix (summon) de:Phönix it:Fenice Категория:Регулярные призываемые существа